Arale is Born!!
Arale is Born!! is the first half of the first episode of the Dr. Slump Remake. Summary On a stormy night, Senbei Norimaki is in the middle of creating an attractive teenage maid android to serve him, but lightning hits his house, causing his machines to malfunction and insteads creates a weird, short, near-sighted girl named Arale. Plot This episode mirrors the first episode of the original Dr. Slump series. The episode starts out more akin to Frankenstein, however. The sky is dark and gloomy, split every now and then by raging lightening. In the lab Senbei nervously attempts to finish his creation. The computer models the beautiful female companion he intends to make. She has flowing blonde hair falling down upon a sexy maid outfit. While looking at the data and computer models there is an eletrical surge and Senbei is blown unconscious. When he wakes, he's greeted by his creation. However, she's not quite what he expected. His beautiful mate turned out as the rather weird child, Arale. Senbei runs his tests affirm what a genuis he is, but she's not quite the perfect android he expected. She ends up requiring glasses, but in other aspects, she's amazing. Arale shows her power to Senbei and blasts a hole in the side of the house. Senbei goes off to town to get some clothes for Arale and tells Arale to stay put. Arale is too free-spirited and exited to stay at home so she takes off for town slamming straigh t through the wall on the other side of the house. She plows through Penguin Village unintentionally wreaking havoc on the community. She obliterates Kinoko's house leaving an upset Kinoko in the rubble. She hurls a phonebooth with Suppaman in it down the street. Arale's trail of destruction horrified Akane, Taro and Peasuke, forcing them to flee at full speed on their motorbikes. Gala and Pagos catch the group speeding and take off after them, but the chase is cut short as Arale runs full speed into the pair sending their crusier skyward. Senberi arrives home with new clothes for Arale just in time to catch her arriving home. Cast Differences from the Original Adaption * In the original, Senbei meant to make Arale as a little girl and made her by hand on a sunny day. * The Mountain, Sun, Akane, Taro, Peasuke, Kinoko and Suppaman were introduced earlier in this version. * In this version, Arale ran loose in Penguin Village destroying several buildings such as the Salad Residence and Briefers while Senbei went to get Arale clothes. Also Senbei is not shown at The Store getting Arale clothes on screen in this version. * Arale met Gala and Pagos differently in this version. She destroyed their car while they were chasing Akane and Taro on a road. Trivia *This is the first episode of the entire franchise to be 11 minutes since the original series Bikers at Dawn. Gallery nchacanonremake.jpg Category:Remake Episodes Category:Canon Episode